You are such a terrible drunk
by Reshop Heda
Summary: After an exhausting and devastating mission, Daisy is hurting and attempts to drown her sorrow with alcohol. It doesn't end too well, but as always, Bobbi is there to take care of her. Established Daisy/Bobbi relationship. I really really suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds. (one-shot)


**After an exhausting and devastating mission, Daisy is hurting and attempts to drown her sorrow with alcohol. It doesn't end too well, but as always, Bobbi is there to take care of her. Established Daisy/Bobbi relationship. I really really suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds. (one-shot)**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

It had been a long day for everyone. They'd been on a mission that involved a group of Inhumans. One guy, who looked to be only about 17, had telekinesis and had lifted a car. A car that he was about to throw at Bobbi. The blonde was occupied with taking down an pyrokinetic human and hadn't noticed until Daisy was screaming her name. The brunette reacted quickly and instinctively. She sent a huge force at the Inhuman. The car dropped and the man flew backwards and cracked his skull on the building that he impacted with.

Daisy knew she'd done what she'd done to save Bobbi, but she was still devastated. She'd killed a man that day. And although her job entailed that sometimes, she still hated it.

The team were now spread out on the couches with several bottles of alcohol between them. May and Coulson had sat with them for a while then disappeared to speak in private.

That left Daisy, Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack.

Daisy was in between Bobbi and Simmons and was cuddled into the blonde's shoulder. Bobbi had her arm wrapped around her and would press a light kiss to the top of her head every so often.

They'd all had a terrible time on the mission and we're all trying to drink their problems away.

After a while Hunter said he'd had enough and stumbled out of the room. Mack had followed after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid in his drunken state

That left Daisy, Bobbi, Fitz and Simmons.

They were all drinking, but they'd all noticed how quickly Daisy was downing a drink then pouring herself another. They trio eyed each other, all concerned for the brunette.

It was Bobbi who spoke up "Woah honey, slow down there" she told her girlfriend, with a chuckle to lighten the statement

Daisy ignored her and went to pour herself another drink. She got about a sips worth of alcohol out of the bottle before it was empty. "Ah man, all gone" Daisy slurred slightly as she tipped the bottle upside down to get as much out of it as she could

"I'll get another" she mumbled as she pushed herself up off the sofa and stood up. She got one step before she tripped over her feet and almost fell on her face. Bobbi was on her feet in a matter of milliseconds and caught the brunette.

"Good catch rockstar." the brunette slurred with a huge drunken grin on her face. "No, wait" she frowned "I'm rockstar, right?" she looked to Bobbi.

"Yeah, honey, you're my rockstar" the blonde smirked

Daisy got her balance (as much as she could in her current state) and went to continue on her journey to more alcohol

"Uh uh. No you don't" Bobbi said as she stopped the brunette. The blonde wrapped Daisy's arm around her neck and placed her own arm around her waist. "Come on, let's get you to bed"

"Nooo" the brunette whined "just one more drink"

"I think you've had enough, honey" Bobbi told her

"Uh uh" Daisy shook her head vigorously "I'm not drunk" she protested "watch this"

She pulled herself out of Bobbi's hold and tried to demonstrate her 'soberness' by attempting to walk in a straight line. She stumbled again and just narrowly missed smashing her head on the counter tops.

Bobbi's heart lurched as she again caught Daisy. The woman's head had missed the marble countertop by about a centimetre. Daisy laughed wildly and childishly

"Agent Bobbi Morse to the rescue" Daisy said in a dramatic voice before performing a wonky mock salute.

The blonde rolled her eyes with a tiny smile on her face as she placed Daisy's arm over her neck and placed a firm hand around her waist.

"Night guys" Bobbi looked back to Fitz and Simmons.

"Good night Bobbi, night Daisy" Simmons replied

"Night Bobbi. Night Daisy" Fitz said

Daisy waved her hand in the air to signal goodnight to Fitz and Simmons.

Bobbi then walked the two of them out of the room and down the hall.

Halfway through their journey Daisy's face was drained of all colour and she pulled out of Bobbi's hold and sprinted to the nearest bathroom, nearly tripping over about 10 times as she did so.

Bobbi sprinted after her and entered the bathroom to see Daisy bent over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach

The blonde bent down beside her and held her hair back. She gently rubbed Daisy's back as she continued to retch violently.

Eventually Daisy was finished and she sat back on her toes. Bobbi moved behind her and the brunette allowed herself to fall back into the blonde's chest.

Daisy had sweat dripping down her forehead and Bobbi could feel the sweat from her hair seeping through her shirt.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay" the blonde murmured as she stroked Daisy's sweat soaked hair.

Daisy had gone from drunkenly happy to now incredibly depressed

"I killed that man, Bobbi" she began to sob "he's dead because of me"

"Oh honey, you only did what you had to. You saved my life Daisy" Bobbi told her

"He only looked about 17" Daisy whined

"Listen to me baby, you did what anyone would've done. I'd be dead right now if you hadn't have done what you did." the blonde said

Daisy's sobs got louder and she buried her head in Bobbi's chest. The blonde looked down at her sympathetically before pulling her into her lap and holding her tight.

Bobbi heard Daisy's sobs quiet down and slow, then they stop altogether. She craned her neck to look at the brunette's face. Daisy's eyes were closed, they were red and puffy, and her cheeks were still stained with tears. The brunette had fallen asleep.

Bobbi kissed the top of her head and hooked an arm under her legs and another behind her neck. She stood up with Daisy in her arms and left the bathroom.

Bobbi opened the door to her and Daisy's bunk and walked over to the bed. She gently set the brunette down on their double bed. The blonde moved to the end of the bed and began unlacing Daisy's boots. She carefully removed the boots and placed them on the floor.

Bobbi bent over and kissed Daisy's forehead before creeping out of the room to grab her some water and painkillers for the morning or in case she woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

When Bobbi returned, Daisy was awake again. She was sat up on the bed with her shirt pulled up hanging around her neck. Her arm was in the head hole along with her head and she was yanking on the neck of the shirt, trying to pull it over her head.

Bobbi placed the water and the tablets down on their bedside table and sat beside Daisy on the bed.

"Here, let me" the blonde offered.

Daisy's hand, the one that wasn't stuck in the head hole of her shirt, moved out of the way so Bobbi could help out.

The blonde gently guided Daisy's arm out of the head hole and back into the arm hole. She then clutched at the bottom of the shirt "Arms up" the blonde requested.

Daisy did what she was told and held her arms up. Bobbi smiled at how childish she looked, then gently pulled the shirt up and over Daisy's head.

"You sleeping in your bra?" the blonde asked

Daisy shook her head tiredly "Your shirt"

Bobbi smiled as she realised what the brunette was talking about. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out her old baseball shirt. It was old and worn and looked like a dress on Daisy, but the brunette loved to wear it to bed and the blonde loved seeing her in it.

When she walked back over to the bed Daisy was trying, and failing, to unclasp her bra. Bobbi rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Daisy Johnson, you are such a terrible drunk" she smirked

"Whaaaaat?" Daisy slurred "...'m not drunk"

Bobbi chuckled "Okay, honey, of course you're not" The blonde moved to sit behind Daisy and unclasped her bra. She handed the brunette the baseball shirt and Daisy slipped her bra down her arms, threw it on the floor, then pulled Bobbi's shirt over her head.

Bobbi shuffled backwards and rested her head against the headboard. She pulled Daisy with her as the brunette was sitting in between the blonde's legs. Daisy leant back and rested her head on Bobbi's chest.

"Mmm Daisy Johnson-Morse" the brunette murmured "Barbara Johnson" she shook her head

Bobbi cocked her head "What you doing?"

"Testing out names" Daisy replied "Daisy Morse" the brunette said with a nod. "That sounds good. I like that one" she replied childishly

"Yeah, so do I, honey" the blonde smiled

"Daisy and Bobbi Morse" Daisy grinned

Bobbi smiled then kissed the top of her head "Love you honey"

When she got no reply she tilted her head to look at the brunette. The woman was once again asleep. Bobbi smiled then slowly moved out from behind Daisy. She didn't want to wake Daisy again, so instead of lifting her to pull back the duvet, she grabbed the blanket from the end of their bed and threw it over the two of them. The blonde laid herself beside the brunette and Daisy stirred and cuddled closer to Bobbi.

"Daisy and Bobbi Morse" Bobbi murmured, agreeing with Daisy about how good that sounded.


End file.
